El día E
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Cumplen tres años de ser pareja, todos lo saben. Steve se ha esforzado porque esta vez todo salga bien. Pero qué no sabe que el hombre de acero no entiende muchos conceptos, y uno de ellos es la discreción. (Yaoi)(SteveXTony) ¿No te gusta el yaoi? Pues no entres. Te amo, preciosa.


**Cronopios de la autor: Ohayo. Ñam **Ñam, bueno. Dicen por ahí que yo me parezco a Tony Stark, no porque tengo algo brillante en el pecho, ni mucho menos porque vuelo en un extravagante traje métalico pateandole el culo a los malos... sino por lo otro: "Por lo alcohólico vividor, genio, sensual y estúpido" playboy que es... pero todos sabemos que el trasero y falo que tiene entre las piernas el cariboy, es únicamente propiedad del forro del Capitán América.

So... es un fic Yaoi, lo hice con el fin de celebrar el 1st December pero... soy como Tony y olvido las cosas... so... sorry por la tardanza, My sweethoney , espero te guste. Lo hice bajo las influencias del alcohol y música electrónica.

**El día "E".**

Por St. Yukionna.

_Flores-** Ya.**_

_Codorniz e ingredientes**- Ya.**_

_Cerveza oscura (él odiaba la clara)**- Ya.**_

Todo estaba listo. Especialmente arreglado. Habían quedado de aquel modo desde seis meses antes, anteponiendo "Esa misión" sobre cualquier otra. Inclusive habían hablado con sus "super-amigos" para que no hubiera interrupción de ningún tipo. Y es que siempre era una cosa u otra, o ambas. Hacía un año, él lo había llevado a cenar a París, a un tío desquiciado se le ocurrió atacar la ciudad Luz. Hacía dos años atrás, en su primer aniversario, el millonario lo había olvidado. Se excuso con que "Era su primera relación formal, y él antes no había necesitado de éso"

Los pasos sobre el mármol lustrado que Tony había mandado a traer de Turquía se hacían gradualmente más fuertes. Steve sentía el corazón entre las piernas, y sus manos sudaban. Por primera vez en los tres jodidos años de relación tendrían una cena como Dios mandaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer Tony era entrar vestido (y sobrio) al vestíbulo Era lo único y todo sería fenomenal. Entonces, al escuchar los fuertes pasos del IronMan, el rubio sabía que nada iba a pasar... que todo iría bien... Se quitó el mandil que hubo estado usando. Se acomodó el uniforme de la armada (Tony tenía fetiche por hacerlo cuando él usaba el uniforme militar), esa noche lo complacería hasta que ambos quedaran totalmente saciados. Acomodó nuevamente su traje y esperó a que la puerta se abriera, pero algo andaba mal... los pasos venían acompañados de más pasos, y éstos a su vez atraían ruido. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y en un suspiró, el departamento que Stark y Steve compartían se lleno de gente conocida y desconocida, que sonreían y saludaban a la estatua que era el militar.

Cuando volvió a cavilar, buscó con la mirada a su moreno, y lo encontró por ahí luciendo formidable (Y muy violable) un traje de gala. El alcohol se olía a varios metros. El Ironman platicaba ameno con varias personas y cuando Steve estuvó a dos pasos de él, aclaró la garganta, necesitaba una explicación antes de que se desatara la furia que podía ser "El Capitán América".

-¡Ey! Estas usando eso... -comentó la alegre voz del multimillonario mientras que algunas chicas pasaban y tomaban fotografías rápidas con sus avanzados teléfonos celulares-, sabes Stevie... que uses eso me pone... -agregó posando para otra foto.

El militar enarcó una ceja, gruñó. Hizo, deshizo, estaba a nada de reventar la estúpida (y sensual) sonrisa de alcohólico social que el Stark tenía en el perfecto rostro, pero suspiró. Suspiró y miró la situación. Su explicación logíca debía tener que toda esa gente estuviera ahí. Una mesera paso ofreciendo bebidas, ya que más daba, Stve cogió una.

-¡Venga hombre! ¡Posemos para la portada de LIFE! -exigió el magnate jalando del cuello a su hombre para alzar la copa en alto y brindar con las cámaras el Capitán de franjas rojas y blancas, lo imitó un poco más recatado pero con una bella sonrisa en aquellos labios-. Tony... ¿A qué se debe ésto? -preguntó en su estoica voz.

Tony giró su rostro a su amante y la mirada de desconcierto se filtró-. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Pronto será nuestro aniversario! -gritó lo último y una ola de exclamación fue soltada por todos los presentes.

"Lo mato..." respiró Steve, y de la puerta del vestíbulo una compañia de bailarinas de cabaret burlesque aparecieron vistiendo pequeños trajes de aquel baile con motivos de IronMan y el Capitán América. Éste ultimo, estrujó la copa en su mano-. ¿ Contrataste a unas señoritas con poca ropa para nuestro aniversario que es hoy? -preguntó el rubio, y el moreno afirmaba emocionado viendo como es que aquellas chicas tenían tanta elasticidad Los caballeros silbaron fuerte y los sujetadores salieron volando cayéndole uno en el rostro del Capitán, que reparó en una mirada fulminante a su pareja para después escabullirse. Era el colmo.

Al día siguiente, su rostro de desconcierto y la sonrisa de _playboy_ del moreno poblaron la primera plana en las revistas de espectáculo. Compró la primicia solo por el masoquismo de ver en papel impreso a su pareja; no era muy amante de comprar las magazine de chismorreo de millonarios pero aquello lo a meritaba Hojeó la revista, la nota era interesante. "Resaltando la moral homosexual" o "Una broma de mal gusto", no podía creer que aún hubiera gente que no creyera que Tony y él eran pareja, a pesar de que había sido el mismo exhibicionista del moreno quien se encargó de ventilar su vida privada. Era un chismoso, soplón, ególatra, vanidoso, estúpido hombre de hojalata, destruye fiestas, destruye corazones y vanidoso, metrosexual, y... y... era un idiota, el Stark era un idiota. Había arruinado su día "E", nombre clave de la misión.

Lo odiaba con cada centímetro cúbico de su médula espinal superdotada.

La mentada llamada de urgencia que a meritaba la presencia de todos. Genial, ahora tendría que verlo con su estúpida cara de resaca. Recordando al capitán que una maravillosa noche romántica se había ido a la mierda, gracias a sus extravagancias y excesos; Pepper se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión: "¿Tienes paciencia? ¿No? Ve consiguiendo un poca, Capitán" Ahora lo entendía el rubio. Estrujó ahora la revista de espectáculo y el café que acababa de comprar en el Starbucks, haciendo que el liquido se saliera de sus limites y el contenido caliente se chorreara hasta la mano del americano. "¡HIJO DE PU...!"

Y la nación enteras supo que el afable Capitán América también decía groserías.

Llegó al lugar indicado en la llamada. Twitter se había encargado de correr la voz con la noticia de la blasfemia del capitán en pleno parque rebosante de niños. Los Vengadores no tardaron en hacerle ver que aquellas palabras no eran adecuadas. Steve solo afirmaba sin decir nada, estaba más molesto que antes y no quería terminar una rencilla con sus colegas. Pero con el que sí estaba dispuesto a descargar todo y con furia, era con el idiota de Tony... lo vio entrar, para sorpresa del ídolo de América, el de rojo con dorado, lucía natural, refrescante y muy saludable, hasta se había dejado caer con un atuendo bastante playero: Pantalón y camisola de lino color crema. Lentes de sol y una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro. Sin muestra alguna de resaca. Mientras que él, el buen chico que se había ido de la fiesta temprano a encerrarse en su apartamento y llorar en un rincón, bueno no, exageré la escena, pero que al menos sí debía de verse más resuelto era todo lo contrario.

-Buen día, Rogers... ayer te fuiste y dejaste a ese horrible pato reducido... -comentó Stark sentándose junto al mencionado.

-Stark... -apretó los dientes-. Era una codorniz y era tu cena... -espetó.

-Sabes que soy alergico a las cosas reducidas... -dijo como cualquier cosa con la petulante sonrisa en los labios.

Steve Rogers, había llegado a su limite. El moreno era un pendejo egocéntrico, con su complejo de discurso poderoso que podía llegar y sublevar a las masas (tanto masculinas como femeninas), que no podía ser participe del complejo de Edipo y amenaza de castración, el pendejo de Ironman sintió la mirada sofocante e iracunda del rubio y giró su rostro lentamente dejando de prestar atención al discurso que Fury daba a todos.

-¿Estas molesto? -preguntó como si fuera cualquier cosa banal el ingeniero-. Me enteré de un pajarito azul que hiciste un espectáculo en el parque esta mañana... -comentó casual el multimillonario.

-Tú... -susurró el militar apretando su pesado puño de la justicia buscando en que parte del rostro del bastardo ese causaría más daño a su ego después del golpe que pensaba darle.

-Bueno... pretendía llevarte a cenar a Marruecos, pero como ves no podremos desentendernos de la misión... además anoche arruinaste la fiesta de pre-aniversario -comentó Stark en susurró, sacó un boligrago, cogió un memo de colores con pegatina en un borde, garabeteó ante los ojos estupefactos del capitán de América y le paso el post-it-. Como soy el único que se acuerda de las cosas importantes con eso bastara... -seguido le guiñó el ojo coló toda su atención en el afroaméricano que explicaba la acción de ataque.

El capitán tomó el papel y lo leyó en su mente (Con la voz de Tony):

_-Vale por pasar todas las noches de tu vida con un candente y suculento millonario._ -había una flechita y Steve giró el papel-_. Feliz aniversario, Capitán. 2 de diciembre de 20xx. Te amo. T. S._

El de traje de franjas azules y blancas golpeó con fuerza innecesaria la mesa y empujó casi con odio la silla de Stark, todas las miradas fueron a dar al bien portado hombre que ahora mostraba otra cara-. ¡ERES UN BASTARDO, STARK! ¡NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO FUE AYER! -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la sala. Todos se quedaron estupefactos y miraron a Tony, quien anonadado, había captado el suave y sugerente sonrojo en las mejillas de su amante. Cuando fue conciente de las miradas giró su silla y miró el informe.

-Disculpen a Rogers... anda en su periodo o algo así...

...

**Epílogo 1**: El cupón se hizo valido, esa noche. Y Steve Rogers hizo llorar al hombre de acero hasta que éste prometió no volver a olvidar que el día primero de diciembre era el "Día E".

**Epílogo 2:** La fiesta que había dado Stark era con el fin de contagiar a sus amigos del amor que siente por su rubio un día antes de su aniversario.

...

FIN

...

Feliz día uno, mi cielo.

**Atte.**

**La santa hermana nieve.**  
_(St. Yukionna)_


End file.
